Of Course We Are
by FranDS44444
Summary: AU. Sonny is a writer and her editor and agent is no other than Chad Dylan Cooper but she needs inspiration for her next story, will he be able to help? For NeverLetGoes2Love's Item Contest! One-Shot. Channy cuteness. Please R&R


**_Summary: Sonny's is a writer and her editor and agent is no other that Chad Dylan Cooper but she needs inspiration for her next story, will he be able to help? For NeverLetGoes2Love's Item Contest!_**

**_This is a A.U One-Shot.  
><em>**

**_Discliamer: I don't own Swac  
><em>**

**_Of Course We Are_**

Children story writer Sonny Munroe sat in front of her computer. She had been having a writer's block recently and she had no idea of what to write for the next story of Jeanie and Friends. Jeanie and Friends was a children story about a mouse called Jeanie and her adventures with her friends in the Nothinghill Rose Garden and how she solved problems that Willie the ferret caused her even though sometimes he ended up helping Jeanie.

Sonny smirked at the drawing she had of Willie the ferret. The ferret had blue eyes, a golden fur and was a really cute ferret. If only her editor knew who Willie's personality was based from.

Sonny's editor was a very demanding person but also the best one in his profession, not that Sonny would ever tell him that, it would only make his ego grow larger that what it was already. Sonny besides writing her stories also drew the characters for her children's books and even if her editor always complained of her stories or her drawings he always ended publishing them because he knew deeply inside that she was good, not that he would ever admit it to her.

She relaxed on her chair and cleared out the desk of any markers or crayons she had been using and started typing on the keyboard making corrections on her story.

_Jeanie's Lonely Day_

_Jeanie had been very lonely today. All her friends were too busy to play with her. Bluebell the dog had gone to a trip, Jessie the cat said she was meeting up with her family, Lizzy the lizard said she had to build a home for the upcoming winter and Tommy the bear said he was too busy collecting food for his hibernation._

_Jeanie was sad and bored so she sat on a rock and sighed. She wished she had someone to play with._

Sonny's cell phone rang just before inspiration struck her. Very irritated she answered; whoever was calling had a very bad timing.

"Sonny Munroe" She said without looking at the caller id.

"And you criticize me for talking in third name?" The voice she had wanted the least to hear.

She rolled her eyes "Why are you calling? I was in a stage of inspiration before you called"

He chuckled "Well, my voice and presence is inspiration enough don't you think?"

"I don't think so because unlike you, I think in what's _possible_"

A snort followed "I'm coming to see what you have done, be there in 30"

"But I" And he had already hung up. Sonny gritted her teeth. She wanted to kill him so bad sometimes.

She sighed and grabbed some clean clothes. She had spent all her morning in her pajamas and she definitely wasn't ready for the idea of having her editor see her like this especially when he was Chad Freakin Dylan Cooper, one of the handsomest guys in town.

Sonny didn't exactly like Chad; he was obnoxious, rude, egocentric and a jerk. Everything she loathed on a guy but he could be sweet and caring when he had his moments which were rare. He was handsome, he had the brightest blue eyes, blonde hair that many people said it looked like Justin's Bieber but Chad's was a more mature haircut and it obviously looked so much better on him. He was a good 6 feet and some inches tall and he definitely worked out, besides he was a good business man which made him quite a catch. He was the town's heartthrob and most desirable bachelor. Too bad that Sonny thought otherwise, that what she said anyway.

She finished taking a shower and dressed in blue jeans and a nice yellow t-shirt that made her look more feminine but she wore her black combat boots she loved to wear. After brushing her hair and applying a decent amount of lipstick and make-up she was ready to face her demon. She continued to check her story until he came.

The door bell rang and she went to open it.

There, on the doorway leaned Chad with his trademark smirk that made girls swoon but not Sonny. "Hello, may I come in?"

She held open the door and he sat on one of her couches. The fact that her couches were girly should have made him look ridiculous but it only made him look more masculine.

Chad took in her outfit and his smirk widened, if that was possible "Wow, you look almost female"

She shot him a glare "Thanks, you look _almost_ straight"

He chuckled and leaned back comfortably on the couch ignoring her comment "You should wear something pink sometime, it doesn't hurt"

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat on a chair in front of him "If I wanted to, I would have looked in your wardrobe" She fake smiled sweetly at him which just made him chuckle. She looked just so cute when she was angry.

_Stupid Cute_

He sat straighter and wore his business man attitude "Anyway, I have come here for a reason"

Sonny shrugged "And that is…?"

"I came here to take your story, you were supposed to finish today" He said standing up.

She jumped off her seat "What! You said I had until Monday!" She shrieked.

Chad smirked and walked closer "And what day is today?" He said in a duh tone.

Sonny's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, it was Monday! She had forgotten about the time. "But I need more time" She whispered.

He put his hands on his pockets and frowned "But Munroe, you were supposed to have finished today! They are expecting your story to be published by Saturday"

Sonny felt like shrinking. He was right but what was she going to do now? She had finished the story on Friday but she wasn't convinced of it and been brainstorming for more ideas. "I have… but it's not good, it's awful!" She whined.

Chad smirked and held her shoulders "I'm sure that whatever you have written is" Dramatic pause "Is Horrible but that's why children like it anyway" He dropped his arms from her shoulders and stormed to her room where she had her story's window open on her computer.

"That's so supportive" She muttered sarcastically. She followed him to her room. "Chad, I mean it, it's awful" Sonny said from behind him but he ignored her and started reading.

_Jeanie's Lonely Day_

_Jeanie had been very lonely today. All her friends were too busy to play with her. Bluebell the dog had gone to a trip, Jessie the cat said she was meeting up with her family, Lizzy the lizard said she had to build a home for the upcoming winter and Tommy the bear said he was too busy collecting food for his hibernation._

_Jeanie was sad and bored so she sat on a rock and sighed. She wished she had someone to play with._

_Suddenly she heard footsteps and she looked up thinking it might be some of her friends but not such luck._

_Instead, there was Willie the ferret, the meanest ferret in Nothinghill Rose Garden._

"_What's wrong Jeanie?" He asked, holding a teddy bear at his side._

_Jeanie shook her head "I have no one to play with" _

"_Maybe it's because they don't like you" Willie said, he was very mean to Jeanie and that hurt her feelings._

"_Maybe you're right" She sniffed, wiping her tears that shone like glitter._

_Willie felt guilty. He had made Jeanie cry and that was very mean of him. Willie didn't know what to do._

"_I'll play with you"_

_Jeanie looked up at Willie "Really?" She said smiling._

_He smiled back "Sure, your friends are probably busy but I know they like you"_

"_You think so?" _

"_I'm Willie the ferret and I'm always right" He said smiling kissing her cheek "Are we going to play or not?"_

_Jeanie smiled and stood up "Of course we are!" She squealed giddy._

Chad turned around in his chair. "Yeah, that was awful" He said with the most dramatic voice and expression he could muster.

"I told you!" Sonny moaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"Don't overreact" He chuckled and grabbed her hands to bring them away from her face "You know, strangely I feel that I know Willie" He raised an eyebrow at her and her face feigned confusion. Of course he had realized who was Willie based off, it was too obvious. Willie was cocky, mean but nice at the same time and he had a very high self-esteem. Chad smirked "I should sue you for stealing identities and for turning me in a ferret"

Sonny giggled "It was either a ferret or a frog" Chad's face was a mask of horror but there was a sparkle in both of his eyes.

"So what are you going to do about your story?" He interrupted her thoughts.

Sonny sighed "I don't know, I need inspiration"

Chad smiled "I could help" She gave him a skeptic look "Really, I'm being serious, I could help"

Her brown eyes shone with hope and excitement "Really? Would you be able to help me?" Chad felt mushy but he had to prove he wasn't the jerk she always wanted to think he was. He was a small little ferret inside.

He stood up from the chair and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear "Of course, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper after all" Sonny rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. He hung an arm over her shoulders and kissed her cheek leaving her speechless "So, are we going to get started or not?"

She turned her head to meet Chad's blue eyes and smiled "Of course we are"

**Like it? Hate it? I think it's not my best one-shot but i'm happy about it :P REVIEW Please! =)**

**- Emily**


End file.
